Survivor
by ThatWritingBroad
Summary: Kenzie Lowman, loving mother, wife and friend gets devastating news, the ones around her help her cope and keep her going. **Warning: Breast Cancer themed, a bit of assault (related to break ins in season 5)** Not Betaed yet. This is dedicated to all the survivors of Breast Cancer. ONESHOT.


_Authors Note: This is a one shot about Happy and his wife and if you read the description you know this is about Happy's wife getting Breast Cancer. I wrote this in honor of Breast Cancer Awarness month. I have a picture of Hap's wife, Kenzie, on my profile (Jennifer Aniston). This take place during the 5th season. I was going to make it a story but it would be stretched very thin and not be very detailed, so its a lot better as a one shot. _

_A little extra somethin, somethin: In this I put fourth some things most women fear of Breast Cancer, not just the cancer its self but everything that comes a lot with it. I am fourantete enough to know some cancer survivors and those women (and men) are truly inspiring. Now without further a do here's we go. _

**Survivor **

Happy Lowman is not someone you'd like to meet in a dark ally. If you meet him or just glanced at him you'd think he is tough, strong and pratically invensiable, but everyone has a weak spot. And Happy's was his wife of 16 years Kenzie. Happy meet Kenzie when she was just a senior in high school and he was already a very active member of the club but Kenzie feel head over heals in love with Happy and as soon as she graduaded she married Happy much to her parents dismay but as long as their little girl was happy they were happy. She went to college to be a physical thyarpist it put a strain on there relationship but once she graduated it repaired easily. Then Kenzie found a hospital that wanted her called St. Thomas in Charming California, lucky enough their was a charter there more than happy to take Happy, so they settled there, bought a house and became an almost normal married couple.

Kenzie and Happy are 8 years a part making Kenzie 34 and Happy 42; Kenzie is caring and loving especially with her patients but she can be a flat out bitch and she will put you in your place if you need it. She's a thin woman, about 5'7", blonde hair, blue eyes, and curvy. Her and Happy had a perfect life until tradgey struck.

Kenzie heard her name called, she was having a her regualuar papsmer, since it ran in her family she didn't want to take any chances. She walked back with the radiologist took her back, she did a short physical, weight, height, then asked her some questions, like if she was pregnant, sick and other things. Then she got to the question, "Do you have any concerns?" the middle aged woman asked her,

"Yes actually," the woman, Nancy, looked up kind of concerned, she's been doing this for a while and this is a first, "I found a lump underneath my right breast."

"I'm going to step out of the room, I'm going to need you to take off your shirt and bra for me," Nancy said before walking out and closing the door, Kenzie did what she was told, she folded her clothes neatley and put them on an extra chair, she knocked on the door and the nurse walked in, "Now I'm going to ask you to take your arms out of your gown, and take a seat on the table." Nancy said while washing her hand, Kenzie sat on the table and did as she was instructed, Nancy put on a new pair of latex gloves and turned to Kenzie, she took a look at her breast and looked at the lump and thought she needed to get a mamogram as soon as possible. "Okay, I'm going to schedule you a mamogram sometime this week, they are going do a dianostic mamogram." Nancy said, "I'll schedule it while you put your shirt on." Nancy walked out, Kenzie put her shirt back on she was scared, she didn't tell Happy about any of this because she didn't want to worry about her, he didn't need this extra lawyer of stretch.

She walked out, Nancy also informed her if they found something they would take blood samples and test so they could really see what they were dealing with, her much of a chance she had to survive, what it would take to win and so fourth. Kenzie left and went to her floor so start work. The next day she went back in and they did the mamogram only to give her the most devastating news, "You have breast cancer," The doctors words echoed in her ears as they took her blood samples. She sat down not sure of what to do when Unser sat down next to her,

"Kenz, what are you doing here?" He asked,

"I-I just found out I have cancer." she said, her voice shaky giving her a small stutter.

"Oh, Kenz I'm so sorry."

"How do you comperhend this news?"

"You just do, then do everything you can to survive for your loved ones,"

"I have a baby, I can't die." she said, refering to her 7 month old son Angel,

"I never said you were,"

"I don't know what stage or if I even have a fighting chance, I have to wait 2 days that's going to feel like hell just waiting, how am I suppose to tell Hap? My parents?"

"You need to tell Happy soon, like now, he needs to know, if you wait you know he'll be pissed."

"I know,"

"Now, I think you know where you need to go." Kenzie nodded and stood up, she hugged Unser and, she got Angel from the hospital day care, then drove to T-M, after she requested the day off. She got out and noticed most of the bikes weren't there she got Angel out and walked to the office were Gemma was,

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Gemma said, hugging her then taking the young boy from her arms,

"Not to good, do you know were Happy is?" Kenzie asked,

"Him and the guys should be back soon, are you okay?"

"Yeah,"

"Angel, how are you buddy?" Gemma asked tickling his belly earning a giggle from the baby, "oh, he looks more like Happy everyday."

"I know, he keeps growing so much," then the sound of bikes roared as the guys pulled in, Happy was confussed to see his wife there since she normally worked at this time, he walked to the office, he kissed Kenzie,

"Happy, I need to talk to you." Kenzie said, her voice nervous.

"Okay," Happy followed her to the picnic table and sat across from her, "is everything okay?"

"No, I went to the doctor today, and they told me I have breast cancer." Happy was lost for words, his wife, the only woman he has loved besides his mom has a deadly diease. He was trying to process everything, "they took blood samples, the results won't come for about 2 days Happy opened his mouth a couple times but words failed to come out, "are you okay?"

"No, not really." Happy said, "what does this mean?"

"I don't quite understand."

"Never mind. Do you need me to keep Angel?"

"No, I have cancer, I'm not broken." Happy rolled his eyes,

"Are you okay? Ya know, emotionally?"

"I think, I guess the worse fear I have is not being able to watch Angel grow up," Happy nodded, that hurt just to hear that, he saw the tears in her eyes, "I gotta go, I need to ya know just," Happy stood up as did Kenzie, he hugged her,

"We'll get threw this, I promise." he said into her hair, she nodded and pulled away whipping the tears from her eyes,

"I'll see you later."

Gemma watched from the garage as Happy and Kenzie talked, she had there small but adorable son in her arms. The talk looked serious, normally they laughed and joked but this looked serious, Angel giggled and looked at Gemma with his big brown eyes, while clapping, he was such a happy baby he hardly cried, luckily but he hasn't slept through the night yet, but he's getting better and not waking up as many times as he use too. Soon Kenzie started walking towards Gemma, Angel reached for his mom, Kenzie took him, Gemma was very concerned by the look on both Kenzie and Happy's face, "Thanks, I'll see you later." Kenzie said, before walking to her car, putting Angel in his car seat and driving off, Happy sat back down at the table, in his face Gemma saw something she never really saw in the killers face, he looked scared and fearful, Gemma debated on weather she should get involved, but that didn't take much to tell her to go over to him.

Happy was sitting at the table, trying to process the fact that he couldn't have his wife from much longer, the love of his life. What no one knows it Happy is scared of being alone. He's scared on going home and not having his son or wife there to greet him. He's scared of them getting hurt or worse because of him, not being able to talk to or hug or interact with them ever again. He couldn't lose his wife, the mother of son, _his _Kenzie. He was never scared of this before, but now that she has it, he doesn't ever want anything else. He looked up and saw Gemma walking towards him, "Hey Happy, how are you?" Gemma asked,

"I'm good," Happy said, wanting to ingnore the subject from as long as possible.

"Are you sure? That talk seemed serious, kinda depressing."

"Its fine, I promise."

"I know your lying and I will find out."

"Never doubted it." Gemma laughed, and walked away.

Kenzie drove home and took Angel out back to play, he loved to be outside even though he didn't quite have the walking thing down, he could crawl and walk with his moms help, he liked throwing balls and playing with bubbles, Kenzie let this sink in and enjoying every little thing Angel did, her little boy. She looked at him, "Hi, Angel." she said, "say mama." He looked at her, he tried opening his mouth but nothing came out, he tried very many times and it flustered him, and he got so mad he started crying, "aw," she picked him up, "its okay, you don't need to talk yet." he soon stopped and calmed down, "well, its about time for lunch isn't it." Angel looked up excited, she went back inside and feed the little terror.

That night after Angel was laying down her and Happy were enjoying a beer, "Hap, are you okay? Your more quite than usual." Kenzie asked, Happy shrugged, "its hard for me too, but we can do this,"

"Promise you won't leave me and Angel." Happy said,

"I promise, Hap, your stuck with me." He smiled,

"I consider myself lucky."

"Will you come with me to my appointment? I don't think I can face it alone."

"And you don't have too." She smiled and kissed Happy,

"Thank you."

The next day Happy drove with Kenzie in the passenger seat, the teenage girl next door was watching Angel, she's a sweet girl and Kenzie's god daughter. Kenzie was more nervous then ever. They walked in the hospital and waited for Kenzie's name, when they did it was like a ticking bomb was going on in both of their heads, she sat down next to Happy in the small exaiming room, "Mrs. Lowman, you indead have breast cancer, stage 3 almost stage 4. I'm very sorry." Kenzie nodded, "you have a few options. One is to have chemotherphy or radition until your surgery to help kill some of the cancer cells until we can remove them. Hormone Therphy which is medications that keeps the cancer from getting the hormone it needs to grow."

"Chemotherphy." she said, her voice shaking,

"Okay," He explained to her the process of a chemo session, then explained to her about stage 3 breast cancer. "we looked over everything and you have a very good chance of survival, , try to stay as stress free as you can, were glad we found it when we did." She had tears in her eyes for the hole 30 minute appointment, they sat up a surgery date 2 months from now. They walked out and by the time they got to the car and Kenzie saw some of Angel's toys she lost it and started crying, Happy wrapped her arms around her,

"I'm so scared." she said,

"Me too, Kenz, me too." he said, letting her cry, he whipped a tear that fell, he kissed the top of her heard and let her cry into his chest, "I'm here babe, I'm not leaving." As much as she wanted to stay in Happy's embrace were she felt nothing can touch her not even the cancer, her first chemo appointment was the beginning of next week, they were going to give her cannibis based medication. The drive home was silent, when they got there Kenzie walked inside, her goddaughter was reading a book and she didn't see her son, she walked to her room where she saw him sleeping, she really needed to hold him but he look so peacefully she couldn't wake him up so she walked out. Happy was sitting and taking to Maura, Kenzie's goddaughter. Kenzie sat down,

"Thank you." she said, "would you like to stay for lunch?"

"I'd love to but dad is picking me up for back to school shopping."

"Okay, tell him I said hi." Maura nodded and left, leaving Kenzie and Happy in complete silence. "How are we suppose to tell people?"

"I don't know."

"I don't wanna die."

"Kenz, the doctor said you have a good chance."

"I know. I just need a reason to cry, so when I tell my mom and dad it wouldn't be so hard."

"Babe, its going to be hard no matter how much you cry." Happy wrapped his arms around her as she cried, to be honest he wasn't to good himself, he wishes he could go and cry but in this moment it was important to be strong for Kenzie, in this moment she needed him more than ever, and he would be there. They were enjoying some silence just feeding off each others strength, when Happy's phone rang, Kenzie nodded, he picked it up and Kenzie eavesdropped,

"Go." she whispered, Happy agreed and said he'd meet them at the warehouse. He hung up and got up,

"I can cancel."

"Go, I'll be fine. I promise." He nodded and kissed her,

"If you need anything call."

"Okay," Happy grabbed his keys and left. Kenzie grabbed the house phone and sat at the table and stared at it before dialing her mom's phone. After ringing twice her mom picked up,

"Hey sweetie, how are you? I've missed you." Her mom's sweet voice made Kenzie smile,

"Good, me and Angel have missed you too, but I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You may wanna sit down."

"Okay."

"Mom, I have breast cancer." her mom gasped and she could hear her mom start crying and her dad asking what's wrong.

"My baby has cancer." her mom chooked out, then she heard her dad start crying, she was the only child of Reggie and Brenda Presley, a beloved daughter, and now she was fighting for her life, after they calmed down, Kenzie explained what they were going to do, what stage she was. Then she heard Angel started crying,

"Mom, I'm going to go, Angel woke up."

"Okay baby, I love you."

"I love you too." Kenzie hung up and whipped her eyes, that was a lot harder then she suspected, then she got up to get Angel, then she just craddled him close to her body, because that's all she wanted.

Happy and the guys got back to the club house after a job well done, Rat Boy was starting them shots, Jax walked to Happy, "Hey, Hap are you doing okay? You seem a little out of it," Jax said, concerned his friend wasn't really for killing someone today.

"Maybe he's have wifey problems." Tig joked,

"Well, I just found out that wifey has cancer." Happy snapped, they all went silent,

"Oh, I'm sorry man." Tig said, quickly apologizing for his impulsive actions,

"Its fine,"

"May I ask what kind?"

"Stage 3 breast cancer." They were all silent not sure of what to say next, but they detected there next shot to Kenzie.

The following Monday Kenzie had her first chemo session, she sat in the chair with the machine hooked up to her pumping medicine threw her vain, they have her a month supply of her cannabis based pill with intrusions on when to take them and how many to take. Happy sat by her the whole time, they already explained the effects of chemo and how it goes. It was very sensitive, Happy just sat there and he was there for her, unfortunately the side effects started quick. She got nausea and puked, she was experiencing a lot of fatigue. Her hair was getting thinner day by day until one day she woke up and she finally realized how real this all is. Kenzie woke up to take a shower, she felt a bit of a breeze on her scalp, she sat on the side of her bed and she felt the top of her head and she felt her head, no hair, she looked at her pillow and she gasped, she saw her hair, a lot of it.

Happy heard a little gasp, he opened his eyes and saw his wife, filling her head and looking at her pillow where her hair was laying, "Do you want me too?" he asked, softly she nodded, they already talked about this situation were to happen if she'd want him to get the clippers or if she was going to wait for her hair to fall out on its own, Happy got up and went to the bathroom and got the bag with the clippers in it, he walked back and Kenzie wasn't there. He walked to the kitchen were she was already sitting in a chair in the middle of the kitchen.

Happy plugged the clippers in to the wall and turned it on, he took it to his wifes head and watched her remaining hair fall to the ground. During this process Angel woke up, Happy let him soothe himself while he finished. After he was finished her was about to get the broom when Kenzie stopped him, "I got it, go get him." Kenzie said, Happy nodded and walked, Kenzie swept up her hair into the dust pan and threw it in the trash. Happy soon came back with Angel, Kenzie reached for him, and he wouldn't hold his arms out like normal, he just cuddled into Happy.

Happy would love to stay and enjoy breakfast, and time with his family but he had club business and needed to be at the club house in ten minutes, "Kenz, can you take him?" Happy asked, Kenzie took Angel and he screamed bloody murder until she put him in his highchair and gave him some dry cereal. Happy got changed quickly, then came out, he kissed Kenzie, "I love you, my beautiful wife." Happy said with a grin.

"I love you too." Kenzie said, Happy kissed the top of Angel's head.

"See ya buddy." Angel gurgled, like her was trying to talk and Happy was gone. Kenzie was confused as to why Angel would cry when she would pick him up. Did he not recognize her? She still looked the same, you could still tell it was her. She looked like the same old Kenzie, just without hair. She dropped him off with her goddaughters mom who is a stay at home wife/mother, then headed to work.

All day long she got stares from other employees and patients, she wouldn't have minded if they were children, but they were grown ass adults staring at her. It bothered her to an extreme extent, she was shaking with anger by the time she got home. Angel still cried when she held him.

Happy wasn't home from dinner, in fact he didn't get home til midnight, when Angel was already in bed after 2 hours of trying to get him asleep. She had him dinner waiting in the microwave with the timer set all he had to do was press start, he was truly exhausted, with everything that happened today, he ate and barley made it to the bed before he feel asleep, about an hour later Angel woke up, screaming his head off, Kenzie got up and tried to get him back to sleep but there was no use, she carried him to the bedroom, "Hap, I know your tired but-"

"I got it." Happy said, getting up and taking Angel, he put him to sleep, and went back to his bed, he wrapped Kenzie in his arms, she and his son were the only thing that made him felt at home and safe. Just by being there and being pressed against him she calmed him down.

The next day was a long night once again, but Kenzie didn't mind she liked spending time with Angel, he's finally gotten use to his mom without hair and will go to her, so she could help Happy out. Around 8 Angel was sleeping and Kenzie was cleaning up, when the door was kicked him, some guys in all black ran in, Kenzie grabbed the ball bat and hit on of the three guys several times on the arm until another one took it, the guy she hit took off his club, "Stupid bitch," and hit her, he took off his gloves because he had rings on and he wanted revenge, in the mist of all this Angel started crying on of them looked toward the cries,

"Don't hurt him." she screamed 3 times until one of the guys hit her head on the corner of the floor and knocked her out, they messed up the living, kitchen, Angels nursery and Kenzie and Happy's room, the bathroom, the extra room, nothing was left untouched, and Go-Go being the bastard he was went out back tore up the furniture outside, broke Angel's outside toys and did the same out from, he thought the bitch got what he deserved. They fucked everything up and it would take some manual labor and money to fix everything. "Look medicine," Frankie said, looking at it, "we can make money off this."

"Come on she has cancer, leave them." Greg said,

"Stop being pussy." Greg nodded, once they saw there damage they left, laughing about everything that just happened as if it was a funny joke

Happy arrived home about 30 minutes later, he saw the front door wide open, he ran in and saw Kenzie laying on the ground, with bruises on her face, a few small cuts and a fair size one on her head, "Kenz," he said, shaking her, she opened her eyes, and blinked,

"My head hurts." she said, with a wince, Happy got her up and helped her to the car, he ran back in and called Jax, Jax said to bring her to T-M and Tara would fix her up. Happy got Angel in his car seat and put him in the car, before driving to T-M. Kenzie was very not there, its like she was in another world. Once he arrived Tara was waiting with Gemma, Tara and Happy got Kenzie inside, while Gemma got Angel.

While Tara was patching up Kenzie she saw a slight indention on her face, it looked like the 'SO' ring that the sons wear with the slight square around it that being the shape of the ring, but to have it be noticeable, she had to have been hit pretty hard, "Jax." Tara said, Jax walked to his old lady,

"Yeah?" he asked,

"Can I see your ring?" she whispered, pointing to the "SO" one, he took it off and handed it to her, she put it to the cut and she gasped, it fit perfectly, even though it was starting to fade, you could tell,

"What?" Tara pointed, Jax about shit himself. He couldn't believe on of his brothers could do this to another brothers old lady with there kid home too.

Gemma was holding Angel and he was asleep, and had just the cutest expression on his face, she looked at Happy, the look on his face was harder then usual, Gemma could tell he was seeing red. This is the 5th break in and all of the ones have been to people close, but this is the first when an old lady has been injured, sure someone broke into her house but luckily she wasn't there. But Gemma was wondering who could do that?

Happy sat there watching Tara patch up Kenzie, he wanted to slice open the motherfucker who did this to his girl with his son home. Their whole home is trashed and he couldn't help but feel like this is his fault. He should had come home sooner, but he was working late to help keep up with the medical bills so they didn't get to far behind. Only one more month and this will all be over with, they are going to remove the cancer and he doesn't have to watch his Kenzie be in so much pain.

Kenzie sat there, soon Tara was finished and she wanted to go home but she could barely walk, she tried standing up but she got dizzy and lost her balance, "I think you need to rest for a minute." Tara said, helping her sit back down, "Jax, may I speak to you a second?" Tara asked, Jax nodded and followed her outside, "do you think a son did it?" Tara whispered,

"I don't know, it sure as hell looks like it." he replied,

"Do you have enough evidence though?"

"No, but were getting there," Tara nodded, they walked back in, Jax sat down next to Kenzie,

"How many were there?"

"Three."

"Did any of them have accents of any kind?"

"No,"

"What they look like?"

"They were wearing ski mask, but one had a slight limp." A bell went off in Jax's head -Greg the Peg.

"Anything else?"

"It doesn't seem like it was well organize," Jax stood up, having heard enough,

"Church," he called, since most of the sons were there, and conviently Greg, Frankie, and Go-Go, showed up, Kenzie heard Go-Go talk and he sounded like the guy that hit her and her eyes went wide,

"Tara." Kenzie said,

"Yeah?"

"That was him." she whispered, Tara barely could hear her,

"What do you mean?"

"Go-Go, he's was one of the three guys, I recognize his voice." she whispered, Tara was now frightened, if they would break into Happy's and hurt his old lady what would stop them from doing that to her.

Jax sat at the gavel, "What happened tonight, that is the final straw." Jax said, "we are going to find these guys, no doubt. Kenzie gave me some valuable information, one had limp." he said staring at Greg, "and there's more," Jax took off his "SO" ring and looked at it, before holding it up, "this was on Kenzie's face, underneath one of the cuts on her face." he put it back on, "you have to be a sick fucker to beat up someone with cancer, but when she's an old lady, thats just as bad." Jax said, "if anyone wants to tell me something, or confess, nows the time." Jax looked at the Nomad's, Frankie and Greg were perfectly fine, but Go-Go had a look of guilt. "I have all night," Go-Go was about to open his mouth when Frankie elbowed him, "if you don't tell me now, then when we find out who you are, its going to be a lot worse." Jax banged the gavel down almost enough to crack the wooden circle underneath.

"May I have a second?" Bobby said to Jax, Jax nodded and the last person out shut the doors, "what the hell was that?"

"Getting to business." Jax said, "there's no more mister nice guy, beating around the bush, they crossed the line."

"They can bail now,"

"Not if we get them first, Go-Go is close to cracking, then we will have enough to bring down them and their leader." Jax got up and left.

Happy walked out and to Kenzie, "You ready?" She nodded, she stood up, she was a little shaky, but she could walk,

"Happy," Tara said, getting the man's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Can you make sure Kenzie stays home tomorrow? She needs to rest so she can get back some energy and make sure she can function without assistance."

"Yeah, I'll make sure. Thank you."

"No problem." Gemma gently handed Happy, Angel making sure not to disturb the sleeping child, Kenzie got in the front and Happy buckled Angel in before driving off.

This was the first time all of them but Tara have seen her since she had the rest of her head shaved and to be honest she was the same old Kenzie, she was still stunning and she was still herself.

Unser drove to the police station to talk to Eli, he told him about the break in at the Lowman's and some more information connecting the breakins, and they discussed what had happened and honestly Eli wanted this guy to go down just as much as the next guy, because it was his duty to protect the people of Charming but with these assholes he wasn't able to do so.

Happy put Angel in his nursery still sound asleep, and Kenzie was already passed out on the couch, because the mattress wasn't on the box spring and she didn't want to have to deal with it, Happy finally got to see how bad the house was, all the furniture in the bedrooms where busted up besides Angel's crib.

All the pictures of them that were hanging up were now on the ground, the coffee table was broken and thrown somewhere, the dinning room table, Angels hitchchair, the glass dishes were broken, they even bent there fucking silver wear in half. Happy was beyond pissed, his family was home when they did it, but he was glad they were okay and now he was there to protect them. Happy flipped the reclining chair right side up and put it in the corner and sat.

Here he could see down the hall, which ended in Angel's nursery, the back door the front door and his old lady, no one was going to hurt them again. He got a beer and sat down, he looked to the side and picked up a picture frame, it was when Angel was first born. Kenzie was in the hospital gown, with Angel in her arms and Happy next to her, he smiled and took the broken glass out of it and put it on the end table that he sat next to the reclining chair. That had a gun, a joint and an open bottle of beer on it.

The next morning Kenzie woke up to crying, she sat up and saw Happy getting out of his chair, he looked tired but alert, then the memories from last night came, she sat up, she was still in the clothes from last night, she still had her shoes on, she sat up, and tried walking but lost her balance and fell back on the couch.

Happy picked up Angel and changed him. "Did you sleep good?" Happy asked, Angel gurgled but it almost, in some odd way sounded like he said yes. "good, this is your first time sleeping threw the night, I'm proud of you, now lets you use your magical baby powers and make mommy feel better." Angel started giggling and clapping as if he wanted to, Happy walked down the hall and he saw her fall down on the couch.

"Shit," Kenzie just about yelled,

"Are you okay?" Happy asked,

"No," she yelled, "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to snap at you, but I hate this, feeling weak, and helpless, I'm just tired of it." Happy sat down next to her,

"You are far from weak Kenz, I just want you to know that. Today if you don't want to I can have a prospect help me clean up and you and Angel can go spend the day together."

"No, I want to help." Happy nodded, Kenzie stood up and about tumbled over but grabbed Happy's shoulder for support, once she got herself balanced she started walking, Happy followed her, Kenzie about had a heart attack when she saw the kitchen and almost feel, when Happy grabbed her and kept her up right, she turned and sobbed into Happy's chest, Happy held her as she cried, "what if they had hurt Angel? I could have never lived with myself."

"But he's fine,"

"He's my baby."

"I know, I can barely live with myself knowing you were home. But your fine, we all are." Kenzie nodded and stepped threw the glass and sat up Angel's high chair, she took out the cut up padding and brushed the glass out of it, Happy sat Angel in there and put some cereal in front of him, Angel happily started eating, Kenzie went to grab her medicine but it wasn't there,

"You've got to be shitting me." Kenzie said,

"What?"

"My medicine isn't there." Kenzie started searching and she couldn't find it, she sat at the table, and grabbed the phone and called her pharmacy and they had her new perscription that will be ready tomorrow, then she called in, saying she was sick. She sat the phone on the table, and stood up ready to make breakfast, while she did she kept zoning in and out, but she got it done. Then her and Happy ate, "I think we should send Angel to the babysitters today, so when can get as much as possible done." Happy nodded, after they ate Kenzie took Angel across the street giving Happy a few moments to relax before both him and his wife went into over drive trying to get their home livable again. Once Kenzie came back they started right away. They devided and concered. About noon Kenzie walked to the bathroom where Happy was fixing the toliet and the plumping, by this point Happy was a little annoyed, every 5 minutes Kenzie would come and ask him a question about something and he'd have to answer as kindly as possible. "What is it this time?" Happy snapped,

"I was just wondering what you wanted me to do with the kitchen table?"

"Give me 10 minutes, let me finish this and I will be in there. Haven't slept in 24 hours, I'm starving and just want a little peace and quiet." Kenzie was a little taken back but nodded and walked out, she needed some fresh air, she sat on the bottom step of the back porch, she whipepd her eyes, she knows she's been stressing Happy out, she can't help it.

Happy finished up and walked out, he didn't see her, he looked out back and saw her, he sat on the step behind her, and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry." Kenzie said,

"Don't be, I'm an ass, I know, I can't believe you've put up with me for shit its been 16 years," Kenzie leaned back,

"I can't believe you but up with my emotional unstable ass," Happy laughed and kissed the top of her head,

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jax was in the garage, Happy had taken the day off to watch Kenzie and to repair the house, "Prospect." Jax said to Rat Boy,

"Yeah?" Rat replied,

"Go to Hap's, do whatever him and Kenzie tell you, okay?"

"Yeah." Rat left to go help out the couple, Jax was watching Frankie and he saw a bottle fall out of his pocket Jax walked and picked it up, he looked at the name 'Kenzie Lowman' he couldn't believe they took her cancer meds, that was sick and low, Jax took the bottle and put it in his pocket and walked away.

That day with the help of Rat they go everything cleaned up, there was still a few things that needed replacing but there house was once a home again.

Two weeks before her scheduled surgery it finally hit Kenzie, this was real, she was sat in bed worried, about everything, she was getting a double mastectomy, because of how large her cancer was, she was worried without her boobs Happy wouldn't find her sexy anymore, that he wouldn't love her anymore. Happy came out of the bathroom to see Kenzie crying. "Are you okay?" Happy asked, sitting next to her,

"No." she said,

"What's the matter?"

"Its stupid."

"C'mon, tell Happy." She whipped her eyes,

"I'm worried, that after my surgery you won't love me anymore?"

"Do what now?"

"Hap, there removing both of my breast."

"So?"

"I'm worried you won't find me sexy, you are a very big fan on my breast." She started crying once again.

"Kenzie, look at me." she did, "if I only loved you for your accedes, then how come when you were diagnosed it felt like someone ripped out my heart and stomped on it. If i only loved you for your accedes then how come when I see you in pain I wish it could be instead, so I didn't have to see you be in so much pain. If I only loved you for your accedes then why do I hold my breathe when I come home and only let it out when I know your okay?"

"I told you it was stupid."

"Its not stupid, I promise. Your my wife and the mother of my son, I love you for you. Plus if I only loved you for your accedes when you lost that weight you didn't need to, and your butt shrunk I would have been gone a long time ago, but I'm here, because I love you." she smiled and hugged Happy,

"Thank you."

A day before her surgery her mom came down she was going to be staying to help, as was Happy's mom who recently beat cancer. Kenzie's dad, Reggie, couldn't come because he had to take care of the business but when her mom was leaving he was going to come down and see his daughter and grandson. Kenzie was happy to have both her mom and mother in-law, she hasn't seen them in a while. She was spending the day with her son, who was moving around more, he was trying to talk but couldn't quite grasp it. She was nervous as all get out, but this is the last day with the ugly thing called cancer, soon she'd be back to her old self. "Angel." Kenzie said, to her son, he smiled, and opened his mouth and tried to talk but couldn't, and he tried, tried again, but couldn't. Lisa Lowman sat down on the couch by her daughter in law,

"Hey, sweetie, how are you doing?" Lisa asked Kenzie,

"Good, for the first time in the while I say that with honesty," Lisa smiled,

"He's adorable, looks like Happy when he was a baby."

"Already acts like his dad." the two woman laughed, soon Kenzies mom, Brenda, joined them. It was nice to have a conversation between the two filled with nothing but laughs and love, about 6 Lisa and Brenda started dinner, Happy come home around 7.

Neither Lisa or Brenda understand how Kenzie does it, not knowing if her husband was going to come home. If her and her sons life were in danger. But the love between the two makes up for all that. Happy hugged his mom and Brenda. Dinner was nice, and tasty. That night Happy just held Kenzie, and that simple act made her feel so safe and warm, like she was walking on water.

The next morning the whole house was up at 5, giving them enough time to eat and get to the hospital, Lisa was actually staying at the house to watch Angel while Happy and Brenda went to the hospital. For 4 hours Happy sat in the hospital waiting room, his leg shaking, this was it, his Kenzie won't be in anymore pain, she'll be free from this bind she's been in, she'll be happy and healthy once again. At 1 the doctor came out Brenda and Happy stood up, " is doing amazing, she's in recovery, surgery went smoothly and we have removed the cancer. Follow me and I'll show you to her room." The two followed the doctor and he was right, Kenzie was sleeping and she looked great, happy. Luckily the day before they caught the bastards that broke into Happy's and Kenzie's house. At 2 she woke up, to see her husband and mom, she smiled, Happy got up and kissed her. She was alright.

"How are you feeling?" Happy asked,

"Sore, but great." She said, looking down, there were no longer D cups just nothing but after her talk with Happy she's okay, its going to take some getting use to but she was good. Happy called his mom and she brought up Angel to see Kenzie, he was so happy to see his mom.

The next day Kenzie was released but off of work for 10 days to recover. For those ten days both Lisa and Brenda stayed to help on the tenth day her dad spent the day with them.

Kenzie's hair was growing back, little by little. A month after surgery she went in for a screening and she was cancer free, it was literally the best news she has ever heard. And she got another test, that was equally exciting. That night she couldn't wait for tell Happy, but he didn't come home. So she waited up, around 3 Happy came home, looking tired and worn out.

Happy had a hard day and even harder night, he just wanted to come home and sleep, he walked in and saw Kenzie laying on the couch half awake, she looked up and smiled, "Happy, I went to the doctor." Happy's heart stopped and got stuck in his throat,

"And?" Happy asked,

"I'm cancer free. They removed it all." That was the best news he has ever heard, he hugged Kenzie and kissed her,

"That's amazing."

"And there's one more thing."

"Is it bad?"

"No, its great,"

"Okay, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant." Happy was lost for words, this is amazing news almost better then the first, he's so happy he couldn't stand it.

The next morning Kenzie got up first to Angel's crying, she walked in his room and picked him up, "Hey handsome." she said,

"Momma," he blurted out, her eyes widened with happiness,

"Did you just?"

"Momma." she kissed him, this is one of the moments for a while she wasn't sure if she'd live to see it, but she did, and she felt completely blessed.

Kenzie was feeling great but one thing, she didn't fell sexy anymore, her hair was now in a bob, but that wasn't the problem, when she looks in the mirror she doesn't see herself as beautiful. No matter how much Happy says she is she just doesn't believe it yet. When ever they got to that point Kenzie backed out, she didn't want to have sex. But she was starting to regain her confidence, she was getting there. And she was glad Happy wasn't pressuring her. But when she did get to that point it was nothing but love and pleasure.

Every year for the next ten years she went in for blood work to make sure the cancer isn't there, and it never was there. Kenzie and Happy raised there two beautiful boys, Angel and Lucas, and had a beautiful life.

_I just wanna thank everyone for reading and this is dedicated to all the survivors of breast cancer. And I hope I didn't offend anyone by this, that was by no means my intentions._


End file.
